Speechless
by KhaestaAradia
Summary: Sharpay Evans is starting a new Year at UoA and she is determined to make the theater hers, but that shouldn't be too hard with the hot new Director in town that his eyes on her.  With an instant connection, will she fall in love? R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything to do with the high school musical series... so don't sue me!**

**Author's Note: I am in love with the new style pairing that has pounded in my head with the great actor from Sharpay's Fabulous adventure, so this is all you crazy PeyPay fans like me. And miss Ellie... thanks a lot for making the rest of the world addicted to Austin Butler.**

**Chapter 1: A Familiar Stranger:**

"_**Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home"**__****_

**I bit my lip as I arranged my books in my hands. It was my first year at the University of Albuquerque and I was determined to be a slightly new person. Over the summer, I had decided I was 18 it was time to leave my drama queen days behind me and just focus on my love of theater.**

**I walked into the coffee shop and smiled as the aroma of coffee beans and fresh pastries filled the air. Yeah I could get used to college life. My roommate Juliet was a little nutters, but we both were drama majors, so I figured we could get along eventually... That was why I was in the coffee shop. I lost the coin toss of the morning, so it was my turn to buy coffee for our morning class. **

**I smiled at the girl behind the counter and ordered two lattes with extra whipped cream. She handed me the hot drinks quickly and I nodded at the clock on the wall... Sharpay Evans will always be fashionably late; I shook my head and laughed that I really hadn't changed all that much. I adjusted the books in my arm to hold the two drinks when I bumped into someone spilling both my drinks all over my new white dress. That was what I got for wearing something besides pink.**

"**I am sor..." My voice cut off when he turned around and smiled at me with piercing blue eyes and blond hair that shined like the sun. He was beautiful is his black button up long sleeve shirt with the top few buttons undone. He had a type of glamour and charisma that I had never seen before.**

**He grinned at me as he handed me some napkins. "A gorgeous woman never has to be sorry for anything. But it looks like you need some new coffee."**

"**And a new dress..." I pouted. So I hadn't changed at all... But I couldn't act like a diva in front of him. I couldn't but my shield of armor on fast enough. If he looked at this moment, he could probably see through my soul.**

"**Say no more." He replied grabbing the coffee out of my hands and pulling me out of the coffee shop.**

**I rushed after him without a choice, not sure why I followed, or why I didn't let go. Juliet was going to kill me for leaving her with the theater crazies without coffee, but I knew if he looked at me... I would never tell him no. He left me speechless, made my brain freeze and my heart skip a bit, as he smile sent shivers down my spine.**

"**Where?" He shushed me and pulled me across the courtyard towards the theater building. I raised my eyebrow at him, wondering what exactly was on his mind.**

**He pulled out a set of keys and we snuck in the back of the theater to the costume closet. He flipped the switch and held his arms open. "welcome to Closet de Leverette."**

**I laughed a little and looked around. "I can not just wear something that the school owns." I said shaking my head and biting my lip.**

**He shook his head and tossed me a glittery pink dress that looked somewhat normal, and smirk. "the school doesn't own these. The new director person that is teaching here for the fall does. He brought it with him for the theater production he will be directing."**

**"Then I can't just take it... "I said looking at him and putting my hands on my hips. Even if I could wear it, I couldn't change in front of him. The more I looked at the dress, the more I realized it was totally my style. I sighed and shrugged. "fine but you have to look away."**

"**Good. Then we can both get to class." He nodded and walked behind the rack of clothes so he couldn't see anything. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if I wasn't so polite. If I just kissed his perfect soft pink lips crazy. If I gave him all of me in the closet. I closed my eyes and envisioned what he would feel like, taste like, moves like. **

**I shook out of my daydream and quickly changed between my two dresses. "Thanks." I said when I was down and he spun around the rack and grinned at me. **

"**I guess I better let you out to go to your class." He responded as he opened the backdoor that we used to get in. I walked out the door but he didn't come. I looked at him confused. "I will send you your dress... I just have to clean up the evidence."**

**I nodded. There were so many things I wanted to ask him, but nothing came out of his mouth. The door shut just in time to hear a soft feminine voice scream my name. "Evans!"**

**I turned around and shrugged. "I am sorry... but I spilt coffee on my dress and had to change clothes. I was on my way to get you new drink and meet you in class."**

"**You skipped our entire first class... Now it is time for acting 101 in the theater. Rumor is that the new director man on campus is teaching it. Some of the Nutters in class say he is young and smoking. Peyton... something."**

"**Leve..." I looked down at the last name on the piece of paper I was holding with my schedule on it... no, there is no way! I stared at the door and thought about his incredible lips and style all over again.**

"**Let's go... The sooner we get to class. the sooner we get to meet him and I can go back home to catch up on all that Soapy drama." Juliet said linking my arms and leading me towards the theater. She got her career start as a child actor on a soap opera. She was studying at Albuquerque trying to land a role on the big screen by catching the eye of this director that everyone was talking about.**

**We entered at the back of the theater and I froze when I saw him standing center stage with a single spotlight and a single stool. There was no way that he would be the person that everyone was talking about. The Hollywood director everyone was talking about was my coffee man?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**I stared ahead at the stage as Jules pulled me to our seats whispering something about how young and gorgeous the professor was, and then she confessed that she had met him once in her child star days in London. I didn't pay attention to her words as my eyes were glued on his.**

"**Hello everyone." Peyton waved and smiled at the class. "My name is Peyton Leverette! And I am here to teach you everything it will take to make your dreams come true or something like that!"**

**I tried taking a bunch of deep breaths to calm myself down, but my breathing failed me, and I felt my heart beat race in my chest. The truth of the matter was I had a huge crush on the man that was now my teacher. I sighed knowing that there was no chance I would ever be able to date him now.**

"**We all have big ideas, high dreams we want to achieve, we all want the best," Peyton said walking across the stage as the spotlight followed him. "But my question for you this semester is what does it take to be the best, and do you have it?"**

**Juliet started whispering in my ear and I turned to her just for the distraction, just to take my eyes off him. "Someone should tell him all it is takes is a lucky left-shoe wearing llama."**

**I couldn't help but giggle and shake my head as she said that. I didn't know if I should take notes or not... I never really saw theater and acting as something that could be learned. It was my way of life, my everything. I didn't think that any class or note could make me a better actor, in my mind I already was the best!**

**He lectured for the next forty-five minutes on attention and how to keep it and if I were any other girl in class, he would have mine! The light and stool were mere props and examples for his lecture saying that all you need is yourself to keep an audience's attention. Nevertheless, I wasn't stupid enough to agree, all of the girl's in the class paid attention to him simply because he was hot.**

**Juliet threw her stuff in her bag as she downed the rest of her coffee and said something about meeting Danny for lunch. I nodded and told her I would see her in the room as I waited for the rest of the people to file out of the theater. I had to talk to him, had to know more... but then there was this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that just made me feel like I have always known him.**

"**Sharpay, right?" Peyton smiled jumping off the stage as the regular lights came on in the theater. **

**Once again, he left me speechless; all I could do was nod as a response. He laughed and licked his lips as he picked up my bag for me and nodded towards the door. I followed him for two reasons: he had my giant purse, and I was certain I would never be able to say no to him.**

"**Where are you leading me?" I asked as he headed out towards the staff and faculty parking lot of the school.**

**He turned and grinned at me as he walked backwards pointing to a fancy black Jaguar with tinted windows. "Get in and you will find out."**

**I looked around and glared at him. He had to be the craziest person I had ever met in my life. It made me want to rethink my career preferences. If all people were like this in California, I will stick to my life here in Albuquerque. After a minute of debating, I jumped in the car and he sped off.**

**We raced down the highway for what felt like forever when he randomly took a small dirt road and parked the car. He turned to me and asked. "You are not one of those girls who eat like a rabbit are you?"**

**I shook my head although I was kind of weight conscience. I always worked off what I ate in my daily gym routine. I knew how to take care of my body. I looked around and realized that we were in the middle of nowhere without anything else in sight. I turned to ask him what was going on.**

**Holding a finger to his mouth, Peyton got out of the car with his cell phone to his ear. I couldn't hear what he was saying and was torn between getting out so I could hear and staying in the car so I was sure he wasn't an axe murderer... My curiosity got the best of me.**

**Just as I opened the door, I saw a helicopter approaching the area. I turned to Peyton, would now be a good time to tell him I was petrified of heights, and what in heaven's name did this man have planned for me. I was even more certain that he was nutty bonkers!**

"**I have a meeting in Vegas about a movie I plan to film while in Albuquerque?" He said smiling at me as the helicopter landed in front of us. He had the most gorgeous dimples, I have ever seen on a man, and I don't recall ever seeing whiter teeth on anyone else in my life.**

**I opened my mouth but nothing came out at first. I finally said, "Why would you ask me to..."**

**He cut me off quickly. "I want you to be my lead."**

**I stood there shocked. I had just met this guy and now he was asking me to just randomly jump in a helicopter, when I get nervous on top of hills... Also he was inviting me to be a part of his film and for all he knew I was a terrible actor. I am fabulous, but that is besides the point.**

"**What do you say? You want to start an adventure together?" He asked it so sweetly that no girl in her right mind would ever be able to say no. The truth was I wanted to spend as much time with him as i could I was going with him whether I wanted to or not. I just nodded my head.**

**He chuckled and swung the helicopter door open and offered me his hand to help me up. I climbed into the helicopter and clung to the seat belt. Sitting in here waiting for take-off I was beyond nervous. This was the beginning of something and I wasn't sure I was ready after all!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I was thinking about bolting, just jumping right out the open door, but before I could even finish my thought the helicopter was taking off. I looked at him the fear extremely evident on my face. He smiled at me. "I promise you won't die."

I shook my head holding on to the seatbelt tightly. "I am sure we could debate that."

Laughing he looked at me and responded. "It'll be fun."

"If only I could ignore the fact that we are so high in the air." I muttered with a sigh as I looked out the window, which was a major mistake because I instantly lost my breath.

He thought for a minute and offered me his hand with a gentle smile I couldn't resist as he said. "If you are scared, squeeze my hand."

"First… I spill your coffee everywhere! Second… I steal your dress… And now… you want me to break your hand?" I laughed looking at him as I attempted to take his hand as gently as I could manage. I was starting to like him more and more, I couldn't just chase him away.

I could feel my hand nervously applying more and more pressure as I added. "Is this a budding friendship or a torture seminar?"

He bit his lip trying not to show just how hard I was squeezing, which I was sure was just his way of trying to reassure me. But we encountered a little bit of turbulence, can helicopters even get turbulence? I didn't know what it was but the helicopter shook, so I squeezed hard!

"Okay, Okay, Whoa! Need that hand." He said as he pulled his hand out of my reach and looked at me gently. I knew he wanted to help, but that would be the first thing he would learn. I was beyond help.

I took a deep breath and tried to relax myself by starting small talk. "So… When were you going to tell me you were this hot shot director from California?"

"When you fancied me enough to follow me, pretty much anywhere." He grinned as he shrugged. He was teasing me… He was actually trying to tease me? Oh no! That had to be stopped!

"Oh? And what makes you think I would even begin to like you?" I grinned back raising an eyebrow."

He paused looked at me and joked. "Have you seen me?"

"You look alright… I guess." I shrugged knowing he looked more than just alright. He was gorgeous and he knew it. Everything about him was flawless and pure sexiness.

"Don't look now Ms. Evans, but we're 5000 feet in the air…" He responded looking out the window.

"You just had to throw that out there, didn't you?" I sighed attempting to look out the window very slowly.

He smiled as he jokingly attempted to push me out of the helicopter before pulling me back over to him. "Saved your life."

"You are…" Once again I was completely speechless. What was with this stupid effect that he seemed to have on me? I did not like the whole never knowing what to say to him thing one bit!

"Amazing, brilliant, charming... Stop me, I can keep going all the way to Z." He winked at me.

I shook my head and decided to change the subject. "So, what is Vegas like?"

I looked at him as he thought about an answer. He was everything that he said he was and then some, but I couldn't fall for him. I couldn't let him get close enough to allow him to hurt me, like everyone else always had.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

He smiled at my as he finally responded. "It's mad. Everyone's so... Busy. I like it here, it's totally different."

"I see." I nodded as I mustered up the courage to look out the window. It was a nice view to see even if I was completely nervous about the fact that 5000 feet in the air is way higher than I would ever want to be in my wildest nightmares. "How long til we get there?"

"Half an hour, tops." He said soothingly as he wrapped his arm around me.

I took a deep breath and looked at him almost getting lost in the baby blues of his eyes immediately. "It really is actually kinda beautiful form up here... You know, if only we weren't so freaking high."

Peyton sighed standing up slowly and pulling me up with him as he moved his hand from around my shoulders to holding me by the waist. "This way, you can't fall."

He held me so close it was impossible to look anyone but his eyes. I was gone, I was utterly consumed by an urge to be with all things Peyton Leverett and suddenly nothing else mattered. I didn't even feel like was I amazingly high in the air.

All I could think of even saying was. "thanks."

"your welcome." He looked back in my eye would was basically disaster for me because I could feel my guard falling down. He saw right through any type of game that I could play around him.

I slid my hand up to his chest as I giggled. "So do you treat all your leading ladies like this, Mr. Director?"

"Only the really pretty ones... You're the first." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind about all this because I was feeling like this just couldn't be real.

"You need to stop being so sweet to me, or I might end up falling head over heels for you." I blushed as I tried to look away smiling at him.

He shrugged with a little grin as he smirked. "I think I could have you as my Hollywood girlfriend."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. There he was in all his beautiful sexy glory acting cool and cocky and here I was just eating it all up. Things were not supposed to go down like this! "So... That means you don't have a Hollywood girlfriend right now?"

"Nope, I'm working on it though." He laughed.

I tried to play coy as I giggled and shrugged. "I guess you aren't working hard enough then."

He laughed as he started to rub my back gently. "I guess I could turn it up a notch."

I smiled shaking my head as I teased. "Because taking a girl on a helicopter across the country is mediocre."

"Yeah, wait till you see what's waiting for you when we land." He grinned at me.

I blinked. Yep, I was pretty much speechless once again. I looked at him completely confused as I tried to form a coherent thought. "but..." I opened my mouth but that was not what I wanted to say. I hated that I sounded like an airhead around him half the time. "This has nothing to do with your next film does it?"

'of course it does, otherwise we be 5000 feet up in the air." He laughed as I I gave him a glare.

I sighed trying not to think about the height as I nodded. "5000 feet... Yeah.. that is really high... Maybe you can hire Jules instead!"

He paused for a moment as if he was thinking about something before he responded. "Was she the one that called me big P and then like half danced away?" He just laughed recalling the scene.

"Okay... She is a little nutters, but she has a good heart... and absolutely no fear oh heights to hold her back." I rambled leaning up to look over his shoulder and out the window. That turned out to be a huge mistake because I instantly started shaking. Everything on the ground looked so small.

He rubbed my sides as he sighed. It was apparent that he was running out of options but that he was looking to help me. "It's fine, seriously. Nothing will be wrong."

I nodded. "I know... Sorry..."

He caressed my cheek and looked into my eyes another one of his many efforts to try and calm me down. "It's fine to be afraid of heights, but you don't need to be."

I nodded and stepped closer to him as I slipped my arms around his neck. "I have you. So, I shouldn't be scared of anything."

"Except snakes, cause, come one, they are scary." He smiled as he was just teasing me now.

"I have Boi to take care of snakes." I laughed casually waving off the talking of one of my other fears. I had to come off as more then a little wimp or something here.

He raised an eyebrow slowly. "Who is Boi?"

I smiled thinking about my baby as I gushed. "oh he is just my little love... my dog."

He nodded and smiled back at me. "I have a dog too, but he's huge, a collie."

"Awe... I bet he would get along great with Boi!" I giggled. "He will have to make a doggie play date!"

"You have a cute laugh." He just said laughing at me.

"Thanks." I blushed feeling nervous about him and not the heights anymore. "You have a cute everything." I paused and blinked. Oh my gosh! Did I really just say that? God, what is wrong with me?

He chuckled gently turning me so that I could look out the window. "Thanks. Hey! Check it out, Vegas from above."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I rested against his chest as I mustered the courage to look out the window. "it is breathtaking."

"Yeah, it is." He smiled at me.

I turned around and smiled at him. "Thank you for making me come... and for the amazing dress."

"It's better on you than on that hanger, all alone and unworn." He nodded as the helicopter landed and he jumped out before me to offer his hand.

I took his hand and slowly stepped down just thankful to be closer to ground now. I felt a little spark at his touch and immediately I quite liked how our hands molded together, or at least I liked his touch. "So what now Mr. Leverett?"

he put his sunglasses on and grinned at me. "now it's time for something I like to call my Harley."

I gasped as I looked between my dress and him. He had to be joking right? I was in no condition to be on a motorcycle... Not that I would ever be caught dead on one in the first place! "You mean... like the motorcycle?"

He nodded as he reached into the helicopter to hand me a helmet. "Come on it's fun."

"But my hair...! and this dress... and who says I want to be that close to you?" I pouted as I took the helmet from his hands and went to put it on my head.

"Who said you didn't?" He smirked as he rolled the Harley out of the back of the helicopter before gracefully climbing on. He sure did make everything look sexy. "Now... Come one, chop, chop!"

I shook my head and jumped on the back as I wrapped my arms around him. "So demanding, That's supposed to be my job!"

"Nope, I think you will find Miss Evans... I'm your boss." He stated truthfully as he raced down the road towards the city.

"Right, of course." I nodded biting my lip holding on tighter as he seemed to dart down the curvy roads. I had to admit, it was a blast and I couldn't help enjoy beings so close to him. Damn him for always having a valid point! And Damn him for always being one step ahead of me! And Damn him for having such sexy hair! Sharpay Evans does not go mushy over guys, they are supposed to fall over her! Everything is backwards!

After a short ride and my holding tighter after every twist and turn we finally arrived at his intended destination. He parked in the front spot which even had a sign in his name. He smiled at me was he took his helmet off.

I climbed off the motorcycle and took the helmet it off handing ti too him as I ran a hand through my hair to make sure it was still perfect. I had to look perfect all the time. "this seems like a lot of traveling for one little meeting."

He put the helmet on the front of the bike and turned to me. "Who said it was little?"


	5. Chapter 5

_As always thank you to the lovely Ellie for being my coffee man and inspiration for this, I love ya babes this is all for you and everyone check out her , ElvisAintDead, cause she is cool and I said so! Now! One with the Story!_

Chapter 5:

I straightened out the beautiful dress he had given me earlier as was completely mesmerized by his beauty. The windblown hair look was gorgeous on Peyton, as I was sure everything else looked gorgeous. Finally out of my drooling daze I bit my lip and shrugged. "It isn't like we are just saying out here."

He shrugged and nodded at me. "The night, probably, but I promise I will have you back tomorrow, refreshed and ready for class."

"Although, when I am already with the professor, does it even matter if I show up for class?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I'll give you detention anyway, don't go thinking I'm soft." He joked with another killer grin. I swear everything that man said or did drove my heart crazy. Was it crazy to think that I was falling for him, I merely met him this morning?

Giggling I followed him into the building looking around everywhere as we navigated our way through the halls. I smirked back at him. "It would just be more time with you, I think I might be able to handle that."

"Well I'm glad to hear it." He laughed and nodded as he stopped right in front of the meeting room one hand on the door turning to look at me.

"I do have one question though." I smiled at him.

"And that would be?" He asked pushing the door open and nodding at me as we headed into the room where there were a bunch of middle aged men in suit already sitting down.

I felt utterly uncomfortable as I followed Peyton to the head of the table where he sat down and took the open seat next to him before leaning to him and asking. "Why me? I am just some random klutz who is very good at spilling coffee... What if I am this terrible actress."

He rested a hand on my shoulder and shook his head. "But I know you're not. Ever wonder who sent you those second set of roses after your senior musical?"

"Well..." I gasped as I paused looking at him shyly. "that was you?"

He nodded. "Yeah, you were great, much better than the two that got those Julliard Scholarships. I actually meant to speak to you after but the short stage hand had said you left."

I was speechless... My growing problem around Peyton was that I tended not to think at all. I just shook my head. "that couldn't have been..."

He cut me off as he said. "He said you went after some Troy guy."

I sighed. There was no way that he would have known about my slight obsession with Bolton from high school, unless he really was there. But that was the girl I was trying to forget. I sighed shaking my head. "One of the many things I am going to forget about high school. What were you even doing there, you are this big Hollywood director, you don't need to be wasting your time at high school drama productions."

"My cousin was the freak that molested you." He laughed leaning back in his chair.

"Do people really always call him the rocket?" I asked laughing still ignoring the rest of the people in the room.

"Well if everyone is him and Donny then yeah, they do." He nodded looking at the people in the room.

"I still blame him for ruining my musical." I said shaking my head as I sat up more properly knowing that the meeting was about to start. "But if he brought you, he can't be all bad."

Peyton just smiled at me as he addressed all the others in the room to get the meeting going. "Alright suits." He joked knowing he could say whatever he wanted being the one in control of it all. "This movie, do we officially have the funding?"

The guy sitting directly across from me with the world's worse taste in eyeglasses nodded and said. "Jerry B says he loved the idea and would be honored to fund the movie."

Peyton nodded as smiled and announced. "Excellent! Now, onto the main reason I have called this meeting... I have found my leading lady!"

I looked down sheepishly as they all started to chatter trying to figure out who it could be. I heard them whisper various names such as Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus, or Britt Robertson. I blushed looking at Peyton who had a serious expression plastered on his face as he winked at me.

"Please Demi Lavato isn't worthy of my leading role. Actually, it's this lovely young lady right beside me, Ms. Sharpay Evans." He smiled with a nod as he looked at me.

I felt utterly self-conscious as everyone in the room turned to look at me. All I could think to do was slightly wave and smile as I said. "Uh, hi!"

The suit to my left nodded and said. "She has a certain appeal. Bringing a new face, is a daring more."

Peyton didn't think as he responded so quickly he nearly cut him off. "A daring move, my good man, I am willing to make!"

The suit with the funny glasses started talking again as the head of all the other suits, I immediately assumed that he was Peyton's right-hand man. "I am sure Jerry will love her. When should I tell him you want to start?"

This time Peyton took a second to think about his answer and looked at him. "well tomorrow, I have to go over the script with a few of the actors that have been officially cast and still go scouting for the rest of my cast... So, I'll ring you when I get everything sorted out."

He nodded at me. "That sounds good, and it's a pleasure to meet you Sharpay."

"Okay, uh, Tom, Jake... I'll see you guys tomorrow for the casting matter, but for now everyone we are done." Peyton dismissed everyone. That was how I learn the suit to my left was named Jake and the suit with the funny glasses was named Tom. I had to get Tom a new pair that would accentuate his features.

"that's it?" I asked as everyone left the room and I stood up.

Peyton shrugged. "Well.. It's getting kinda late. I mean, it's seven already."

"So, um, are we staying in Vegas for the night then?" I asked him nervously. The only guy I had ever spent the night with was Ryan, which didn't count cause he was by brother.

"I was thinking about staying here, yes." He nodded and smoothly tossed his jacket back on. "How does the Hard Rock hitter sound?"

"You mean the real Hard Rock?" I gasped looking at him as we walked to the bike once again. I mean my parents had money, but we always stayed at more sophisticated hotels such as the Bellagio or the Encore hotel.

"Yeah of course." He nodded as we walked up to his Harley.

I giggled a little and nodded. "Sounds good..." I wondered if I would actually be spending the night with him which brought my attention to just how pretty pink his lips really were.

"Don't worry, we may have to share a hotel room, but you will get your own bed, I'm not a creep." He responded. I couldn't help but wonder if he was secretly hoping something would happen... or if I wanted something to happen.

"Awe, you mean I can't work for some extra credit." I teasingly pouted as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Only if you wanted to" he responded resting his hands on my hips.

I laughed looking into his eyes, they were the prettiest shade of blue I had ever seen. "I have to be fair to the rest of the class."

"I don't feel the need to sleep with the whole class." He grinned taking a step away from me to pull the keys for the bike out of his jacket pocket.

I raised an eyebrow as I giggled. "Oh, you just feel the need to sleep with me?"

"I'm gonna shut up now, cause I sound like a creep." He laughed climbing onto his bike and starting it.

I hopped on behind him shaking my head. "You'd only be a creep if I didn't feel the same way."

"And do you?" He asked simply as he took off down the road once again.

I wrapped my arms around him, pressing my body against his as I whispered into his ear. "I guess you will just have to find out."

He lost a little control of the bike and I knew for once I had him where I wanted him it wasn't him being in complete control of me. I smiled as he pulled the bike up to the non-valet parking and giggled. "You gonna make it through the night Mr. Leverett?"

He grabbed my helmet as he put both helmets on the back of the bike. "Well... I'll try."

I giggled as I grabbed his hand. "Well... that makes one of us."


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: First off this chapter will have smut, if you don't like it... Don't read it! Second, as the usual broadcast announcement goes. This entire story is based off its numero uno fan and muse, ElvisAintDead and the lovely Jen aka DramaQueenandYouKnowit. Third I am in charge of a High School Musical Role-playing forum that is always looking for new people to come join the fun, so let me know if you are! Thank you and enjoy!_

**Chapter 6:**

We walked inside holding hands and went straight up to the petite woman sitting behind the reception desk. Peyton looked at me quickly before turning to her and saying. "Um, a two bedroom penthouse, please."

"Penthouse, big spender." I giggled as I watched her hand him the key.

He smiled at him and squeezed my hand to lead me to the elevator. "Only when it comes to you."

"That's sweet of you... But, if you went cheaper, we would have been forced to be closer." I shrugged. "Now you are just making me work for it."

He stepped into the Elevator and said. "I can still change it."

"The size of the room doesn't matter. I can just find reasons to be close to you." I smirked as I stepped closer to him as the elevator doors closed behind us and we took the short ride up to the floor of our penthouse.

Opening the door he smirked at me. "I thought I was trying not to be a creep."

I stepped into the room as I shrugged checking him out for the millionth time since I had met him. There was just something about him that made all my insides turn into goo. Looking around the pent house, I smiled at him. "I think I should tell you now... I am afraid of the dark."

"Well, I guess I will just have to protect you." He grinned setting his jacket in the closet as he watched me check out the suite we would be staying in.

"Oh could you please?" I laughed acting slightly frightened. "Cause I don't know how I will make it through the night without your protection."

He grinned at me shaking his head as he grabbed my hand and led me to one of the bedrooms. "Come on."

"This place is huge." I noted as I looked at the room. It was modern, hip and perfect. It made me feel special to think he asked for this place for me.

"I know." He nodded turning away from the room to head to the other one.

"Thank you," I smiled at him squeezing his hand to stop him from letting go of mine or of going any further away from me. I didn't want to be away from him.

"So, you tired?" He asked as he turned back to facing me.

"Sort of.." I shrugged coyly nervous about whatever would happen next.

"There's your room. If you want to go to bed." He nodded as he let go of my hand.

I bit my lip and gently said. "Well... the night is still somewhat young..."

"And you're suggesting?" He asked me raising an eyebrow as he stepped closer to me.

"I thought we had an agreement about a little bit of extra credit." I reached up and cupped his cheek as I looked in his eyes completely afraid of what I was doing or what would happen.

He quickly wrapped his hands around my waist pulling me the slight distance to him and kissed me gently. He was trying to be sweet not so forceful, but I knew I wanted more. For the first time in my life, I needed more then just a simple little kiss.

I wrapped my arms around Peyton's neck and kissed him back adding to the heat of the moment I pulled him into the bedroom that he had labeled mine not even worrying that we left the door open because the entire suite was ours, there wasn't anyone to come barging in.

He ran his fingers through my hair pulling away slightly to ask. "Are you sure?"

I rested my hands on his chest an in the moment I wanted to say no and tell him that I was a virgin that this was a serious deal for me. However, I looked into his eyes and that was all it took for all my lust to rise again. "To be honest, I have been wondering what this would feel like since the moment my coffee introduced us."

Without saying another word I fell back onto the bed pulling him down on top of me both our feet hanging off of the bed. I didn't care about anything. If it was wrong or right? If I just met him? The fact he was my teacher and my boss? The only thing that mattered to me was the hot chemistry between us and my burning need to discover all there was to Peyton Leverett.

Peyton laid down on top of me gently always worried about hurting me as he kicked off his shoes and peeled mine off. I slid up on the bed to rest my head against the pillows running my hands down his sides as he crawled back to me.

Kissing my neck lightly he took his took his time makings sure each kiss was laid with a pleasure filled resonance. He left a trail of kisses down my neck as he slipped a hand underneath my holding my back up as he unzipped the dress that he had given me merely a few hours earlier. I whimpered gently at his touch wanting to his lips on mine once again.

Knowing he was going to take his time with this, I reached out and started to unbutton his shirt slowly. Once my fingers had separated all the buttons from the fabric, I let my hands slid up his toned muscular body barely touching his skin as I slid the fabric off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. At the same time his shirt hit the carpet I leaned forward to give him enough space and time to pull my dress over my head. I had never felt so vulnerable and completely exposed before.

Wrapping my arm around his neck, I kissed him passionately and pulled him back down to me. I felt his hands slid over my soft skin as he traced his way up my sides. I just felt myself slipping further into a state of infatuation with him. Every little moment I spent with him made me love him even more.

I slipped my tongue into his mouth as his tongue simultaneously did the same. We were locked in a passionate tongue dance that heated out pleasure and only proved that we were just getting warmed up, that this was only the beginning for the two of us.

Arching my back as if I could read his next move, I felt him slip his hand around to my back once again as he linked his fingers around my bra working towards unclasping it. As the fabric parted, I shimmied it off my shoulders while he ran his hands down my back.

I leaned back against the bed and let my hands fall to the hem of his pants as I reached down to pull them off of him. There we were completely wrapped up in each both only had one layer left separating us and still as we simultaneously peeled that last piece of fabric off one another, neither one of us even thought of protection or slowing down at all.

I took a deep breath as I felt him enter me feeling the pain of the stretching of my pleasure folds. He moved slow too aware of me to want to hurt me and I tried not to cry or show any sign of pain as I adjusted to our new dance.

His stiff shaft slid in and out of my aching wet tunnel as the heat between us kept rising even more. We moaned in unison from our shared pleasure as we started to pick up the pace.

Getting the hang of it all, I started to arch my hips up to his thrust pushing my core against his even hard plunging our love making into further depths.

Feeling our centers collide together to a melodic beat in perfect harmony was pushing me closer to a type of bliss that I never felt before or could even imagine what I would feel like.

He nipped at my neck as our hands glided across each other's skin like we were committing each inch into memory for later use. I loved the feel of his hard ripped muscles underneath my delicate fingertip as I pulled away from his lips and started to nibble on his neck trying to leave a mark. I wanted him to be mine and only mine.

He moved his hands to my breast and started to twirl my sensitive nubs between his fingers which only heightened the pleasure that I was already feeling. I moaned his name in complete esctasy as I felt my self falling over the edge.

My pelvic muscles clenched around his hard shaft as he pounded into me with an increasing speed and growing hardness. Everything climaxed into an intense explosion of pleasure that bounced between our pleasure cores causing the both of us to scream out in total bliss.

He collapsed on top of me breathing heavily as everything started to slow down. He kissed my lips and caressed my cheek as I smiled up at him in disbelief.

I was positive about two things in this moment. One I was irrevocably in love with Peyton. Two that I had just lost my virginity. I didn't know how I felt about the two things that I was completely positive about. The only thing that I knew was that I didn't like this feeling of being so entwined with someone else so raw and open. All I could do now is hope that he wouldn't think I am some crazy girl and that he wouldn't break my heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

I smiled stretching as I woke to the sunshine from the open window hitting my eyes. It only took a second to feel the strong arms wrapped around my waist for me to realize that I had been with Peyton. I didn't want to move in fear of waking him up so I rested my arm on top of his and got comfortable in his warm embrace.

"Morning Sunshine," his voice whispered into my ear, apparently he was wake during my entire epiphany.

I turned to face him again. "Morning." I whispered softly slightly ashamed of what I had done last night.

He ran a hand through my hair and smiled at me. "You look breathtaking when you sleep you know that?"

I giggled linking my fingers with his in his free hand and shrugged. "So does this mean I get an A?"

"An A+!" He laughed nodding.

I trailed my other hand absentmindedly up and down his side just taking in the motion and everything that had happened. I smiled softly "Thank you for last night."

"Your welcome." He smiled at me pausing as if he was suddenly thinking about something. "that wasn't your first... was it?"

I probably looked like a deer caught in headlights. I blinked as I looked at him him not sure what to say at first, I didn't want to ruin what we had going between us. "Is that, um, is that important?"

He nodded at me suddenly looking at me seriously. "OF course it is."

"This hotel is so beautiful." I smiled looking around the room to try and change the subject, I was getting even more nervous the further this conversation went on and I did not like this feeling one bit.

He raised his eyebrow studying me now. "It was, wasn't it?"

I let out a deep breath as I attempted to answer. "I..." I bit my lip too nervous to answer anymore as I sighed. "it may possibly have been."

His eyes softened as he moved his hand to my cheek and smiled. "You should have told me."

"What did you want me to say?" I gasped looking at Peyton. He was gorgeous and I told myself to say something a million times, but I wanted to share my first with him and now he was making me feel bad for it.

"Anything." He shrugged letting his thumb brush my cheek in a soft caress. "I could've made it more special."

"IF I told you, it would have taken all the special meaning out." I shook my head moving his hand from my cheek and looking him in the eyes. "But it was with you and that is what made it special to me, the fact I couldn't picture sharing that moment with anyone else, anywhere else."

He smiled letting go of my hand to slip his behind my neck and pull me into a sensual kiss as he whispered. "I'm glad it meant something to you."

I wrapped my arms around him just happy to be here in his arms and wanting nothing else. I giggled against his lips. "Is it weird that because I feel like I have always known you, I know I can trust you with anything?"

"I know exactly what you mean." He nodded pressing his forehead against mine as he pulled away from our little kiss. "It is a little weird, But I wouldn't change anything about it."

I bit my lip closing my eyes and just taking in his scent. I knew that it was only a matter of time before I would have to go back to the real world where he was my boss and my teacher and this was completely wrong. I could barely whispers. "So I guess it is back to school?"

"I guess.." he sighed and I felt a little surge of relief wash over me knowing he was as reluctant to leave as I was. "But after class you can come to mine and we can have dinner."

I giggled in excitement at the idea of spending any more time with him. "Is that like a date?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He nodded laughing slightly as he teased me. "What? You think I'm going to have sex with you and then not be with you?"

My cheeks flushed to a deep shade of rouge as I laughed shaking my head. "No... I just... You make me completely nervous, you know that?"

He laughed kissing me gently. "Yeah, sex tends to do that..."

I wanted to pout and throw a huge tantrum, This whole things not going my way was not working for me. I looked at him and said softly. "In case you haven't noticed, you just tend to do that to me completely, sex or no sex."

He smiled against my lips and nodded. "Good."

I pouted shaking my head at him. "NO! Sharpay Evans does not get nervous around anyone! YOU are supposed to be nervous around ME!"

He laughed trying not to rub it in my face as he scoffed. "Nervous around you? Please, your as cute as barbie!"

I sat up putting my hands on my hips as I was getting angrier. I glared at him and said. "I am not Cute!"

He just laughed against grabbing the hands that were on my hips and taking them in his own as he nodded. "Yes you are, incredibly cute!"

I screamed out in frustration, this was the opposite of everything I was used to. I needed him to see me the way everyone else had always seen me! "This is not funny! I am soooo not a barbie doll!"

"Blonde hair, tanned skin, gorgeous and a hot body? Yep, barbie." He nodded pointing out every feature of me as he went along sending shivers down my spine when he ran his hand up my curvacious side to indicate my hot body. He was make me made and flustered knowing I was liking everything he did!

I was trying to sound as angry as I could despite the smile that was forming on my lips. He was impossible to be mad at. "If that wasn't half a compliment I would be very upset right now!"

"See, you are smiling." He laughed smiling back at me with that gorgeous little grin of his that I hated and loved so much.

I wrinkled my nose at him folding my arms and giving him the most evil I could muster. "whatever!"


End file.
